


Muse's Whisper

by arisanite



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Coffee Shops, F/M, Loki Feels, Muses, Songfic, apparitions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods and Muses come and call out to us in the most unexpected times. But they often reach out when they are at the point of fading away… You will know when they whisper your name, asking you to bring them back to life with a favorite color, a recurring theme, a familiar smell, or a pair of brilliant green eyes that you keep on seeing everywhere…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse's Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Iain Ballamy’s “Close to You” from Mirrormask](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=re-6eOhrejE). It is preferable to listen to this song as well while reading the fic.

You know what they say about forgotten saints and gods.

They materialize within themselves when they are loved, and they grow in power when they are worshipped. The more their names are called, the more they come into reality. With every child’s whisper, with every mortal’s prayer, they grow more and more into their purpose, realizing the point of their existence, every cry and every wish fuelling their power as they step into our realm to do our bidding…

But then again, with the advancement of science, with the solidity of philosophy, and the modernization of the human mind… slowly, paganized Gods began to fade into the background as mortal thoughts linger on the addictive properties of technology, tying their fingers with modernized gadgets and forgetting the daily tendrils of creativity brought about by imagination, music, arts, and the like…

Gods disappear; muses weep upon being forgotten and eventually fade away… till they are mere figments of the imagination, mentioned words on a history text…

 

But despite obscurity, they do find a way back into our lives…

In the most unusual ways possible…

 

 

Take _her experience_ for example…

 

 

It was an off day.

She woke up for work and found herself in the most overworn outfit in her wardrobe – a knee-length blue dress and a pair of lightly-patterned leggings… Considering that she would often wear boots with it; the poor writer-turned-editor opted wearing slip-ons instead – not out of laziness, but because of the fear that she’d be late and stuck in the traffic jam if she didn’t move her ass before “ _six-thirty-o’-clock_ ” as her old supervisor would say…

 

It has been like _this_ for her for months on end now…

 

Horrible traffic jams…

Stupid enforcement police stopping her in the middle of traffic just so they can fucking stare down her supposedly non-existent breasts…

Heartless motorists on a death wish…

Cyclists who think they own the road with the way they zoom past you when you’re crossing the traffic light on foot…

 

And not to mention that awful hairstyle that just won’t behave itself whenever she looked in the mirror…

 

Day by day she felt lesser and lesser from being the colorful-minded woman that she was, slowly sinking into the black and white humdrum of everyday life, finding nothing to look forward to – work in the morning, sleep in the evening. Even the friends have stopped saying hello, meetings are called off, and the reason to perk up and be excited was slowly drifting away from the now…

 

And yet…

 

Despite the silence of it all…

 

Something…

 

Or _someone_ seemed to be calling out to her…

 

In the most unusual places she would expect…

 

Such as the _flash of gold_ in the jewelry shop she just passed by on foot… That wonderful _black and white checkered scarf_ laced around a middle-aged woman’s neck when she stepped into the subway for that unscheduled fieldwork that pissed her off… And that misplaced _smear of green paint_ on a billboard that she passed by that morning while absent-mindedly talking on her smart phone…

 

It tried to get her attention…

 

Tried to call out her _name_ …

 

And yet she wasn’t able to see it…

 

And still she found herself absent-mindedly dulled down and bored by life as she randomly found herself staring at the blinking cursor on her word processor… Mocking and screaming at her for almost three hours now, as she silently belittles her self-worth based on how her male officemates would rather notice and laugh at another shapely and more fashionable female colleague than to even look in her direction…

Irritated by the monotony of her day and tired of having the same cup of tea and slice of life every single goddamn day, she decides to amuse herself by getting her own cup of coffee…

 

 

Luckily, her favorite coffee shop wasn’t very far away.

 

 

Slightly cheering herself up with this conquest of escaping the dreary atmosphere of her lifeless office, she didn’t bother having to go down twenty seven floors and possibly walk a block away from her building just to get a cup of her favorite brew…

Hurrying on her little-tippy-toes as she walked past this huge maddening crowd of post-lunch-goers, she was thinking about the line at the elevator that was making her try and hurry up and get her fresh cup of brewed joe, when she suddenly felt someone slam right past her, almost knocking her off her axis –

She turned around about to give them the evil eye –

 

When she was taken aback by this otherworldly glare…

 

A seething look that was both a mix of mischief and flare as they stared back at her with pure, incandescent _vivid green eyes_ before turning around their heels and stomping away, their head above their shoulders, with a snobbish gait about their step… causing her to sneer and trod on to her destination, wondering why someone would seem so haughty…

 

And yet she felt a shiver right go through her, making her wonder why that expression seemed so familiar…

 

There was this small tinkle heard from the bells of the shop when she entered, alerting the crew of the presence of a customer, as the aroma of coffee beans and the homely smell of cinnamon, caramel, and mint filled her nostrils…

Not to mention the deep browns and the dim lights that formed the ambience of the place…

Somewhat shielding out the busy sounds of the street and the people who were passing by…

Happily looking up at the menu, she was at a loss on what to add for her brew, or what kind of concoction it was… when all of a sudden it seemed as if all the sound was drowned out by the gust of air leaving the milk frother… the pitter patter of drips from the espresso maker… the soft whirring sound of the coffee grinder…

And as she was about to succumb to that homely comfort that was taking over her senses, a beautiful tune began to play in the air, an addition to their ambient music, but its sounds and words seemingly tailored to fit your deeper likings and the sound of her soul…

 

 

_Why do birds suddenly appear?_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me…_

_They long to be close to you..._

 

 

_Why do stars fall down from the sky?_

_Every time you walk by?_

_Just like me..._

_They long to be close to you…_

She has heard this song before.

She has heard this song a thousand times before…

Once when her mother would turn on her favorite old radio station as she would cook lunch during a hot summer day, filling the kitchen with the smell of spices and herbs… Once when her classmates would randomly sing it on the way back to their classroom after a hearty recess… And once sung by an old crush who was trying to woo her back when you were about five or seven years younger than what she was now… Making her realize that he felt the same thing she was feeling…

There was a certain difference with this song that she heard…

It wasn’t the typical song done by Burt Bacharach or the one sung by the Carpenters…

It had a mechanical sound to it… a certain rusty element… and an off-tangent sound from the female singers, giving it a vintage steampunk feel…

 

She was lost in the congestion of memories and emotions brought about by the song…

 

Along with the comforting ambience of the place…

 

When someone entered the coffee shop and bumped her shoulder again… causing her to drop the wallet she was holding in her hand…

 

 

“Here you go miss,” a deep voice with a luscious baritone who helped her steady on her feet, as he also handed her the black designer wallet that fell on the ground, his hand providing some sort of a different heat on her arm as he straightened up to his full height. “I hope you’re alright…”

The first thing that came to her view was that vibrant green apron he was wearing…

And the next thing she noticed was how horribly tall this barista was…

But before she could get a good look on his face, he turned around and went back to his place on the preparation area, his face now shielded by the brewing apparatus as he went about his business, causing the girl to forget about him as she managed to approach the cashier who tried to get her attention, asking the newcomer about her possible order…

 

There was something about him…

 

A definite air…

 

A certain energy that seemed to call out to the girl…

 

And yet she doesn’t understand why,but the song that suddenly played in the café speakers was drawing her to this peculiar barista behind the work area…

 

 

 

_On the day that you were born_

_The angels got together._

_And decided to create a dream come true..._

 

 

“Ma’am, could I get your order?”

 

The female cashier asked the woman, snapping her out of her stupor.

Trying to listen to whatever the female barista was trying to say, she couldn’t help but wonder if the heavenly music she was hearing was to blame for her utter airheadedness and absent-mindedness that made her accident prone with the people who kept hitting and shoving her on the way to the cafe...

 

“I’m pretty much unsure of what I would like to get –“ she suddenly uttered, completely forgetting her original order thanks to her memories literally being erased by the hypnotizing ambience of the shop.

 

But then the male barista with that deep baritone suddenly spoke up from behind his space in the preparation counter, with his green cap matching his brown and white uniform just visible above all those milk frothers and grinding apparatus. “May I suggest that you get the Green Mint mix, madam?”

There was something soothing with his voice, like a certain calming effect settling upon her mind as she found herself being unusually distracted by the cashier’s bright _golden_ earrings…

 

“Yeah,” she said absent-mindedly, nodding at the eternally smiling cashier. “I think I’ll get that –“

Next thing she knew, everything began to follow a familiar automatic rhythm, as she heard the smiling cashier say her usual spiel of “Thank you ma’am; that will be $3.85! Please get your drink from the next counter and just present your receipt –“, before completely losing her to the rusty melody played by the same song still playing in the entire shop –

 

 

_So, they sprinkled moon dust in your hair_

_Of gold and star-light_

_In your eyes of blue!_

 

 

But by the time her name was called and she was about to get her coffee from the delivery counter –

 

She suddenly found herself staring into _those vivid green eyes_ of that tall, handsome barista who had this beautiful chin-length raven black hair, as he flashed her this devil-may-care smile that seemed to know her from inside out, unravelling her soul, and implanting a song that is completely intertwined within her brain… Not just with its enchanting melody but influenced by that charming smile and that seemingly gentlemanly gait as he offered her the drink with both of his large, slender hands…

 

“Great choice, madam,” he said in that flourished accent that was a smooth as satin to her delicate ears. “...a _mischievous_ mix of _green_ mint for you.”

 

The reply she was supposed to give him frogged up her throat…

As she found herself unusually drowning in those green depthless eyes…

And she knew she had to snap out of it and move out of the door to make way for the next customer when he turned around to go back to what he was doing…

 

 

_That is why all the boys in town_

_Follow you all around._

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you..._

 

 

With the song still stuck in her head, the taste of mint on her tongue…

She walked through the maddening after-lunch crowd in a daze as she wondered why those green eyes looked familiar…

And all she could think of was his dark hair…

His majestic gait…

And his royal demeanor despite being just a barista –

 

 

When all of a sudden, the realization came to her like a loud, resounding snap.

 

One phrase escaped her mouth as she had to stop herself from almost running face first into the glass door of her building, as an unusual surge rushed through her, an unusual fire, an uncommon surge to document and preserve all of the sights, smells, sounds, and _feelings_ she had for that day…

 

 

 _“That Trickster_.”

 

 

Next thing she knows, the caffeine burst has rushed through her veins, and she was literally tapping her foot and gritting her teeth as she stood in the elevator, impatiently waiting to get back to her floor.

Pushing all her tasks for the day aside…

She did the last thing she was planning to do…

 

As she began to write…

 

And not just about anything… as she found herself being influenced by the song still playing in her head to tell a story about a forgotten deity, a fleeting being often described with beautiful raven black hair, with his garments adorned with vivid ornaments of _green_ and _gold_ … A forgotten God that was known for their one power, a strength that he only revealed to those who are loyal… A feat that brings about a transformation to one’s naked eye –

 

As she found her creativity seeping back through her veins in the silence of her cubicle at one side of the room; she didn’t know how this one Deity was so thankful of bringing him back to life, powering him to existence with her memories, and immortalizing him with her writing…

When he couldn’t help but make his presence known…

As she had to pause towards the end of her personal one-shot project upon hearing a voice no one else could hear…

Bringing an unusual shiver down her spine…

 

 

“ _Thank you for heeding my call, my sweetling_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is hilariously a product of a caffeine high. Believe me.


End file.
